


under my umbrella

by rowing_away



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowing_away/pseuds/rowing_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP trying to share a small umbrella through the rain.  They both keep trying to make sure the other is sheltered from the rain, and in the process they both get soaked, but all they can do is laugh about it. (http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/46792357006/imagine-your-otp-trying-to-share-a-small-umbrella)</p>
            </blockquote>





	under my umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://rowing-away.tumblr.com/post/48773054429/yay-more-richlee-original-prompt-here

“We’re going to have to run really fast,” Lee said as he watched Richard open up an umbrella. It was pouring rain, and they had parked the car far away to avoid hunting for available spaces. Unfortunately, they only had one umbrella, and it was fairly small, so Lee had a feeling that they would be getting quite wet regardless.

Richard grimaced as they huddled close together under the scant protection of the umbrella. “Ready?” he asked seriously, gripping the handle as he looked at the puddles rapidly forming on the sidewalks. “Ready.” Lee said, bracing himself, and they immediately took off from where they were standing under a wide restaurant awning.

The pair stomped through deep puddles, sprinting towards the direction of their parked car. The rain was relentless, striking the surface of the umbrella like beating drums. It was a complete, torrential downpour. The bottoms of Lee’s jeans and his shoes were soaked within seconds.

More than once, the umbrella would tilt to the side and one or both of them would get wet, until it was reverted to its proper position.

But despite the cold slickness of the rain, Richard and Lee were giggling and laughing as they ran, acting like schoolchildren playing in the rain. Lee stuck his tongue out to capture stray droplets of rain, and sometimes Richard would deliberately step into a puddle and splash them both.

Eventually they made it to the car, where they separated to opposite sides. “Hurry up, Richard!” Lee called out as the rain soaked him. “I’m trying!” he responded as he fumbled with the keys.

He quickly got the car open, and they ducked into the safe, dry shelter of the vehicle. Richard tossed the wet umbrella in the backseat to deal with later, muttering ‘useless thing’ as it fell with a noise.

They were both breathing a bit heavily, and shivering from the cold of the rain. They sat for a few minutes, letting the heater warm the car, and their chilled skin. Lee turned to Richard, a smile on his face. “That was kind of fun, wasn’t it?”

Richard laughed, seeing the way their wet clothes stuck to their skin, saturated jeans bunching up uncomfortably, and strands of hair plastered to their foreheads. “We look ridiculous,” he said.

“A little, yeah,” Lee said. He leaned in to press a kiss to Richard’s lips. It was cold. Lee made a small noise, and then he pulled away. “How about we take a hot shower when we get back?” he suggested. “And then we can change into pajamas, drink hot chocolate, maybe watch a horror movie?”

Richard nodded. “I am on board with that idea.” He kissed Lee’s nose affectionately. “Let’s go home.” He said.


End file.
